1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved method of desoldering, that is of removing solder from joints by which electronic components are electrically connected in a circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known methods of desoldering using suction to remove the solder after this has been melted by the application of a heated tip to the joint, either by using a soldering iron having at its tip a channel connected to a suction source, or by using a normal soldering iron and manually operated suction device employing a resilient bulb, are found to give rise at the site of the desoldering application to electrostatic charges which may cause damage to sensitive electronic components, such as field-effect transistors.
A similar difficulty may arise when using a metal wick or braid for removing molten solder from electronic circuit joints to be unsoldered, because the operative performing the unsoldering operation usually holds the braid in his fingers and an electrostatic potential applied to the joint from the soldering device or even from the person of the operator by way of the wick or braid may be sufficient to cause damage to sensitive electronic components.